parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style)
Childhood's movie-spoof of 1992 film "FernGully: The Last Rainforest". Cast: * Crysta - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Zak Young - Bob the Builder * Batty Koda - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) * Pips - Varian (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) * Hexxus - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) * Magi Lune - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Ralph and Tony - Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) * Root - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Stump - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Bark - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Goanna Lou - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Ock and Rock - Winnie the Pooh and Robin Hood * Lady Fairy - Lindsay (Total Drama) * Ash - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Knotty - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) * Pete - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Elder 1 - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) * Elder 2 - Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) * Elder 3 - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) * Crysta's Father - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Brown Hair Guy with Fairy Wings - Peter Pan * Fairies - Various Humans * Animals - Various Creatures and Characters Scenes: * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 1 - Isabella's Secrets * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 2 - Life is a Magic Thing * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 3 - Above the Canopy * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 4 - The Web of Life * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 5 - Iago * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 6 - Batty Rap * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 7 - The Painted Trees * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 8 - Creature Size * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 10 - Tick-Tock Crocodile * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 11 - Taking Over * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 12 - Toxic Love * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 13 - Communicating * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 14 - A Creature in FernGully * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 15 - Land of 1000 Dances * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 17 - An Unnatural Force * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 18 - The Powers of Nature * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 19 - Tick-Tock Crocodile Attacks * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 20 - Stopping the Leveler * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 21 - Going Back and New Life * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Childhood Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) * Phineas & Ferb (2007) * Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Mario Series * JumpStart 3rd Grade (1996) * South Park (1997) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Robin Hood (1973) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Dumbo (1941) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) * The Lorax (2012) * Bee Movie (2007) * Humongous Entertainment (1992) Gallery Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Crysta Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Zak Young Iago.jpg|Iago as Batty Koda Varian.jpg|Varian as Pips The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Hexxus Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Magi Lune MarioMic.png|Mario as Ralph LuigiLik.png|Luigi as Tony Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Root KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Stump Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Bark Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Goanna Lou Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Ock Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Rock Lindsay.png|Lindsay as the Lady Fairy Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Ash Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Knotty SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Pete Lorax.png|The Lorax as Elder 1 Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as Elder 2 Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Elder 3 Mr Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as Crysta's Father Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as the Brown Hair Guy with Fairy Wings Trivia Poster Category:Ferngully Movies Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoof Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:DeviantART Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs